


女装少年

by LinC229



Series: 海军年轻AU [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 非常雷人的19岁高中生恋爱日记





	女装少年

把这对带入Opus的可能只有我一个人吧！（怎样都是你一个人，不要瞎跳了）

————

 

“为什么我情人节送萨卡斯基学长冰雕玫瑰他要还送我教辅书啊……还是你们班群发的……还给我一信封！……”

 

“指望他看懂这个？你不如指望他新长个这方面的脑子。”波鲁萨利诺说，他正往胸前两条麻花辫上别太阳发卡，“但往好里想，他从来没接过女人送来的花束。而且你怎么还叫他学长啊，你早都没叫我学长了，这没大没小的。不都说多套套近乎了吗？那封信给我瞅瞅。”

 

这话换来了裙装学弟的一个白眼。“好，你拿去看吧。”

 

他瞅着波鲁萨利诺把那张薄纸翻来覆去了几遍，最终张开手指，任信从指缝滑出去。“……至少这真是本人写的，不是……呃……代笔。”“想笑就笑看你憋的！”

 

可惜声音总比光慢一步，波鲁萨利诺像离弦的箭一样把自己弹射出去时周身已经环绕着立体声的大笑了。“你的正义仍需努力！啊，他是不是还让你加入他的正义联盟学习小组来着？鸡同鸭讲到这个地步，你们俩太让我快乐了。”三个男青年里最年长的那个擦着笑出的眼泪。

 

库赞扑在桌子上，短裙在大腿上花一样散开，“指望你这种人了解什么是憧憬和喜欢真是太难了……呼啊，说得我都困了。”

 

“别忘了我替你出了主意你就要去替我给班主任端茶倒水，执卫生岗。”波鲁萨利诺说，“我跟他可不对付。最近他还严查早恋，你们都收敛点！”

 

“知道啦——”声音拖得很长。波鲁萨利诺看着小学弟浓密的悲哀后脑勺，想到什么似的，无声地乐了。

 

end


End file.
